replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 16)
Episode 16: Kiss Stalin Goodbye is the 16th episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which aired on February 9, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi (on controls), Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and guest Phil Kollar. Although Ben Hanson is not officially credited as a cast member, he has a microphone for this episode (as well as the rest of this Super Replay) and offers commentary and conversation along with the rest of the crew. Episode notes The episode begins with the Shangri-La looming in the distance as Acarno practices his spin kicks. Phil is shocked that the Super Replay is still going. The others concur wearily. They hit up the shops one last time for boner lightsaber juice. Dan discusses his hatred of all Kevin Smith movies, and the rest talk about how he and his Dad constantly scream at each other. Tim breaks into a dramatic tone and narrates their interaction. Andrew Reiner is shocked that Scientologists have a space dragon, and Ben is revealed to have an anti-Scientologist blog. Phil remains hopelessly lost from the plot, so the team resolves to talk about future Super Replays, possibly Psychonauts or Paper Mario. They talk about moon rocks as fuel, and Dan buying stocks in Greece's national bank. The crew uncovers an exhaustive puzzle, and reluctantly begin to collect the 8 Diva Pieces needed to finally finish the game. Tim tries to destroy the laser crystals, but finds the difficulty significantly increased. As Tim gives up and returns to the beginning of the episode to re-arm, Hanson and Dan discuss replacing Dan with sound bites, "This is like Uncharted", "That's so stupid." "Look at that." They discuss economizing action figures as kids as the episode restarts, then discuss TMNT in general. Dan outs himself as a rich kid in secret, and once again demonstrates miniscule memory retention. They ridicule Acarno's approaches to doors. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno buys a Big Magnum and starts the final mission. Kondo and Hayano argue about Xeno. Kondo wants to let him live long enough to destroy their mutual enemies, like missile bases. Hayano says that Xeno wants to destroy the planet, without colonizing another one. Back to Acarno's group, Hasaka explains that the ship will destroy all the defenses before it hits the Starwatch perimeter, then destroy the planet. He deftly pilots the ship into a trench, and episode 7 "Another Future" begins. Haska and Acarno exit the ship and make a simple plan: Get to the bridge and stop the lift-off. Meanwhile, the Hayano scientists struggle to stop Xeno's lift-off. In the hanger, Acarno and Co. come under fire. Acarno gets split off by a blast door, and continues on alone. The Ministry of Defense prepares to fire, ignoring the fact they need the President's orders first. However, a power failure prevents them from doing so. Acarno makes it to a stasis room that contains some very strange creatures. Each creature tells him a different clue through their own riddles, explaining he needs 8 Diva pieces to breach the bridge and vaguely where to find them. Acarno also needs to disable 3 holographic shutters, numerous security crystals, and enter the code correctly on the control panel. Quotes * Dan '''"We need to stop recording these consecutively." Ben Hanson "My family misses me." * 'Reiner '"I'm ready to play this for the rest of my life." * 'Tim '"Yeah? When are you gonna start? * 'Phil '"I think Psychonauts would be good. You guys could learn stuff about your psyche." Reiner "Shut up, Phil." Tim "First lesson, Reiner's a jerk." * '''Ben Hanson "Judging from the comments, Aram is more likable than all of us combined." * Dan "Are you sure you aren't doing something wrong?"' Tim' "Dan, shut up. That is seriously the worst advice I have ever heard." * Ben Hanson "Weaseling out of things separate men from animals. Except the weasel." * Phil "Did you honestly think Dan was going to like a movie about lesbians?"' Dan' (high-pitched) "I don't have a problem with lesbians! (laughing) I don't have a problem with lesbians!" * Ben Hanson "Lower your voice--" * Tim "Geez! We're losing-- we're losing you on the mic!" External Links Super Replay: OverBlood 2 on Game Informer Category:OverBlood 2 episodes